Controlar
by Pastelstarling
Summary: Fem!Mateo x Gabe discover their feelings after Mateo is turned into a girl. GABEXMATEO


Mateo stumbled in his chambers with his weak, wounded arm around lazily around the guards tense shoulder.

"Are you sure that this can help you?" Gabe asked in a serious tone as he set Mateo down easily on a chair, near his potions and sheets of spells scattered across on a large table.

Mateo nodded his head with as much energy he could possibly muster in his state, his pain seeping through to his face with a briny expression. "Y-yes, I've been working on it. It's over there," He pointed with his good arm to a shelf high up, you would need a ladder to grab it from that height. There was a large handful of potions in different versions of a glass vial and jars. The pink one.

Sighing mentally, Mateo gave one last look to the wizard, his heart sank down once he saw how much pain his friend was in. Sweat covered his forehead and pieces of his bangs covered his line of sight. His dark eyebrows were furrowed in conspicuous discomfort. He held his good arm over his damaged one tightly, the green bruise oozing profoundly now. Gabes hands clenched into determined ball.

Frantically, looked around for the ladder he knows he's seen before in this room. Finally, he managed to retrieve it and haul it over to the spot and climb up quickly. In a haste, he accidently bumped a few bottles, but managed to keep his eyes set on the pink one.

This battle against ravenous animals in the forest was no surprise to anyone. They have been beasts that hide away and had now decided to come out. Elena prepared her soldiers and learned a thing or two about her scepter and what wonders it could accomplish. She only wished she didn't have to use magic to hurt the beasts, but they weren't cooperating on her behalf. She had them trapped instead.

While trying to communicate using her magic, the beasts ravenously flung themselves at her, Mateo and Gabe jumped in at the right moment and fought back, not even thinking of the consequences. Out of spite, Mateo used his tamborita and that created a negative affect than realized. The magic spell he used practically ricocheted on the beasts well shielded scales and hit him back. He collapsed. In a frenzy, Gabe pulled his limp body aside and examined him thoroughly as Elena guards aimed what they had at the beasts with their own weapons. Elena felt defeated.

The wizard insisted to medical officers that he was alright, and needed a potion he conjured in his chambers. Elena appointed Gabe to escort him there as soon as possible, trusting every word that Mateo had said. And, here they both were.

Gabe stepped down from the ladder with a loud thump and rushed to Mateo side, the wizards breath becoming alarmingly shallow, eyes shut. He didn't know exactly what to do know that Mateo was half way toward unconsciousness. How much was he suppose to apply, does he pour it onto the wound, does he administer it in his mouth?

"Mateo? Mateo! Hey buddy, hold it together, listen to me," He urged in his weary voice, he lightly slapped his cheeks, hoping the wizard's eyes would open up any second now.

When he knew that wasn't likely to happen, he took all his strength to decide on what to do. He looked over to the wound again and back at Mateos face. He was pale now. It worried him that even though there was no blood loss whatsoever that he was in this state.

He gulped and titled Mateos listless head back, cushing it perfectly with the chair. Gently, he brushed his hair out of his face and cupped the wizards cheek. He aligned the bottle above Mateos lips and poured in slowly. Some of it dripped down to his chin but Gabe was determined to preserve all of it into his mouth.

Once it was all empty, Gabe placed the bottle on the ground and pushed his ear fruitfully to Mateos chest. Of course, there was a heartbeat, however he was still distressed.

He softly threatened their fingers together.

"Gabe! Mateo!" It was Naomi's voice. "Are you here?"

"Right here," Gabe answered, breaking apart and watching as the worried blonde stride over with Elena's little sister by her side.

Isabel gasped, "Is he okay?"

Gabes head was low, "I don't know. I gave him this remedy he said would heal him. But, I'm still concerned."

"If it's Mateos potions, it will work," Naomi reassured him, lifting a warm hand over to his shoulder. "We should take him to the infirmary for rest now."

Naomi was right and Gabe felt a pang of guilt for not thinking of doing that after he gave him the potion. He nodded, and lifted Mateo in his arms and followed the girls out.

"Hey," He looked at Naomi. "Wheres Elena?"

Naomi's eyes changed a bit, shifting from the floor back to Gabe. He could only tell that she knew Elena wasn't entirely alright from the events of today. "She's with the counsel."

"And why aren't you there with them?" He asked. He wanted to keep up a conversation to help distract himself from his anxious state of mind. Mateo was unconscious in his arms and he wanted to know soon if he was going to be fine. Waiting was never his best features.

Naomi pointed to them, "Checking up on you guys. You took longer than expected so we came just in time I see."

" Oh dios mío , he looks bad." Isabel whispered, staring up at Mateo.

"Don't worry, we'll have to wait, but I know he'll be okay." Naomi smiled at her. Isabel smiled back to her and Gabe wished her smile could help tranquil him.

* * *

It took a few days for Mateo to fully heal and become conscious, and at that time he wasn't allowed visitors until he awakened. He didn't wake up until the second day.

In that time, Gabe kept his mind occupied with the kingdoms duty, doing any work he could to pass the time. When he heard of Mateo was awake, he hurried to the infirmary. There, Elena and Naomi were conversing outside the entrance rather lowly and secretively. One of the doctors came up to them and said a few words and hurried back inside. They nearly jumped out of their skin as they noticed Gabe walking up towards them.

"Gabe, you're here." Elena said, and giving him a quick hug, from her body language he could tell she was uncharacteristically taut.

"Yeah, I heard, is he okay? Can we go in and see him?"

"Yes, but there's something you need to know first," She put a firm finger on his chest, halting him from heading inside with his haste manner.

Gabes eye brows knitted together in confusion and more worry. "What? He's he not okay?"

"It's not that." She shook her head, second guessing on announcing the predicament. "Its, um, more like strange. Come."

Gabe lips thinned, following them both inside. He was aggravated with all this. He didn't mean to be at all, he just wanted to see Mateos smiling face, healthy and unharmed. "Is okay or not?"

"Gabe?"

The gaurds heart leaped as he heard his name being called out from inside a room. It sounded like Mateos certainly, but different .

"What -"

Entering the room, Gabe's eyes fell immediately on the figure of Mateo next to a giggling Isabel. He blinked to see if he was dreaming. Mateo was doubtlessly fine beyond measures.

Mateo had his normal attire on, but his waist wasn't skinny, it was far more narrow and curved down with wider hips and the pants held tightly to a set of obvious thighs. He lifted his eyes back up and concluded that there wasn't something right. He could see the small hill of a chest behind the green vest. As he got higher, he noticed how more feminine Mateo was, with his soft brown eyes and thicker lashes; his hair curled lower and framed his round face perfectly.

Shlyly, Mateo smiled with new, fuller pink lips. "In result to this, I could only guess you grabbed the wrong potion, Gabe."

For a lot longer than anyone expected, Gabe stared at Mateo from confusion and surprise. The blush that held on his cheeks was evident as well. The room was filled with an awkward atmosphere of the guard simply gawking until Naomi nudged his arm, breaking him from his exaggerated stare.

"We get it, he's a girl ." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I - I," Gabe stuttered, trying to hold himself together. "I grabbed the pink one like you said."

"Its wasn't the pink one, it was the one next to it, the bright blue one."

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry." He groaned. It was his fault he didn't look exactly where he was pointing and assumed it was the pink potion.

"And, I wasn't suppose to swallow it. You're suppose to apply it. That potion is only for females who are injured. But, once I swallowed it, it kind of reversed everything in my body. Forgot how strongly I made that one."

Gabe flailed his arms. "You were unconscious with no instructions, what was I supposed to do?"

Mateo exhaled and laughed, walking over to Gabe and patted his shoulder. Gabes heart leaped high as he could smell the aroma on the wizard's new body. It was refreshing and sweet. Everything about his new body was delicate and that made him worry about the feelings that were fighting amongst his head. He was altogether wordless. "I guess you're right. Don't worry I'm not mad."

Elena added, "So are you going to be able to turn back to normal? How are you so calm about this?"

"I'll be fine, promise. This will go away on its own. Give it -" Mateo tongue darted out on his lips in thought and Gabe wanted to blockade his intense staring. "-Three days?"

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable until then?" Elena questioned, walking over and poking his sides for humorous fun; low-key expecting Mateo to be much more sensitive in some areas than previously.

Offhandedly, Gabe was glad to see Elena with a knowing smile again. Mateo giggled under her spantoues touching and Gabe wondered how toxic his - her laugh was. It was so smooth and captivating. He didn't want to eliminate the fact that he was attracted to Mateo because of his changes, oh no, before when he was a guy he would have sooner or later maybe probably sorta tell him he had a crush on him. Now, it has increased by so much. Mateo was charming as a girl, fragile. Like the wizard had stated, the effects wouldn't last very long, nothing beyond being permanent. And, that gave Gabe devilish ideas. He cursed mentally. Honestly, he should learn to discipline himself exceedingly than this.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Shouldn't be too hard." He confidently guaranteed, leaning his arm over Elena shoulder nonchalantly as his hip pushed out. Gabe shut his eyes for a mere moment and swallowed.

"You can wear dresses now!" Isabel shouted in glee, jumping on her tiptoes.

"Uh, I think I like my old clothes just fine." It's not like he wondered in the back of his mind what it would feel like to wear a dress. But, with the situation at hand, he much rather walk around with clothes he was familiar with.

"If you need any help, we're all here for you," Elena cheerfully proclaimed to Mateo, who smied in return. " Lo prometo !"

"Plus," Naomi smirked. "You don't look actually half bad as a girl, really cute, mamacita ."

Gabe instantly loved the way Mateo blushed at the flirtatious name. "My only worry is that if there was a side effect, I would be able to tell by now."

"Is the side affects something to be worried about?" Gabe asked, finally finding his voice after checking Mateo out for substantially the whole reunion.

"Not really," Mateo shrugged, leaning in closer to Gabe, his arms wrapped firmly around his new chest he forgotten was there. For an odd second, Mateo was struck with an urge to revolve solely along Gabes side. His breathing became abrupt than it just was, his body wanted to soak in the warmth he felt was coming from the guard. He skimmed the sensation off. "It would be small like a headache or a cramp."

"Alright, if you ever have those feelings just come see a doctor and they'll give you something to ease the pain." Elena ordered.

Mateo nodded in acknowledgement, "I will, Elena."

"I'll make sure Mateo gets something to eat," Without thinking, Gabe wrapped a large arm around Mateos round shoulders and pulled her in close. He tried to pull it off as considerably platonic, he hoped he did justice. Until, he looked down at Mateos petite chest from his height and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. At all. And, its like he didn't mean to notice how her nipples were pressed against her shirt. It was clarion he wasn't use to being a girl.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something," Elena gestured to Gabe, he was at full attention. "I want you to look after Mateo for the time being and make sure nothing happens while he's still healing."

Gabes wanted to leap in joy as his heart hammered in his chest, but he kept still and cleared his throat, "As you wish, princess."

" Gracias ." She thanked him with her signature pink lips curving into a wondrous smile. "You're the best."

"Can I do your hair?" Isabel proposed.

* * *

That same night, Naomi, Elena and Isabel wanted a sleepover. Not that Mateo was surprised in the least at their proposition. He wasn't sure if he was cut out to be with them like this, he was a boy in reality. It was silly to think he was actually enjoying his time with the girls, with their stories and intoxicating laughs. But, he missed Gabe.

It was a relatively normal feeling, he wished he was hanging out with his best friend. Yet, this feeling was a contrast. He wanted to desperately see him. Mateo knew he was guarding them from the outside, behind the large door.

He waited until all the girl were fast asleep and crawled quietly out of the room, annoyed how the dress sleepwear the girls convinced him to wear to bed was tripping him from above his knees. He carefully turned the knob, entering the hallway, and closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Sighing, he looked around for Gabe and noticed he was walking towards the doorway from the end of the hallway. Did not prolong Mateo to wonder why he left his post.

Slowly, Mateo waved to him as his figure got closer.

"Hey, cute flower." He pointed out the yellow flower that was braided neatly in Mateos hair. "Isabels idea, thought it make me more girly like." Ridiculously, he was exhausted promptly with the ways they were teaching him how to be a girl, he was overwhelmed.

"And a nightdress?"

Mateo looked down and shrugged, and clarified. "Who knew it was comfortable, a little small for me but not so bad."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, distracting his eyes from looking anywhere but the direction of Mateos soft legs exposed from the nightie in the dimly lit hallway.

"Needed fresh air." He lied between his teeth.

"I see." He said lowly.

The silence between them was loud and didn't go unnoticed.

Mateo scratched his cheek thoughtlessly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He responded.

The wizard stepped closer, the cold floor bringing goosebumps to his skin. He wanted to itch his hands closer to Gabe, gasp and intake all the warmth he had. He wanted to be pressed against him. "Do you mind taking me back to my room? I much rather sleep in my bed tonight."

"Sure." And he lead him back to his chamber.

When they were at the door, he gave Mateo a small goodnight and turned his back. He wasn't meant to stick with the order Elena gave him but he didn't have a curfew this late into the night.

Mateo bit his lip and clutched at Gabes sleeve. "Wait."

Gabe froze."Oh. Whats wrong?"

He noticed how Mateos face looked distant and panged with pain almost. His fatigued mind was on full alert. He lifted Mateos chin up to bring attention to him, instead of the floor. Mateos fists were clenched.

Mateos veins were on fire, he wanted to cross his legs from the foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach. His chest was stammering rapidly. Mateo whole body was flaring up on its own. His mind was hazy with the idea of wanting skin on skin, heated bodies tangled around another and lips tasting.

"I-I,"

"You can tell me, is it a side effect?"

"It hurts."

Gabes expression changed, his voice deep and serious, it spread unnecessary chills down Mateos spine, he held back a painful moan. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Mateo nodded weakly, cheeks tinted red. "No, take me to my bed."

"Okay," He acknowledged.

He held the wizards hand and closed the door behind him. He walked him over to the bed in a haste.

"Do you need anything? Water?"

"Just stay here." Is what he stuttered, voice wincing as he spoke. Gabe was now troubled, Mateo was in pain and he had no idea from what. He obliged himself to stay put and figure this out with him.

The wizard knew that when touching or being touched by Gabe made this strange sense of pain dwindle, his thoughts formed only one conclusion.

With his eyes dark and mind misted over by lust, he grasped tightly to Gabe's hand and pressed it hard to one breast. Even though he was biting back a moan, Gabe clearly heard it and jumped back in shock.

"W-woah! Hey, are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry I-"

"Gabe, listen carefully," Mateo urged, he wanted to curl up into a ball while simultaneously touch the moist throb in between his legs that wouldn't stop for any form of attention. However, he knew his touches wouldn't do anything for him. He wanted someone else's warm fingers. "I need you to touch me. Please."

"Are you - is everything okay?" He gulped, watching as Mateos luscious thighs were exposed, the wizard brushed them together to create some physical friction. Visibly, he was shaking too.

" Please , Gabe. Just do it." He begged.

He complied, and wrapped his arms around Mateos delicate figure, pulling him in close as they fell to the bed. Mateo nuzzled into the crook of his neck, hanging onto him for dear life. The scent of Gabe was arousing and he seeked for more. Gabe hesitantly began rubbing his back. His hands sank lower, wittingly groping Mateos ass. Mateo moaned as he rhythmically rubbed up against Gabe's thigh, and how the silk of the night dress brushed harshly against his nipples.

As their bodies rubbed together, Mateo uttered to Gabe, in his ears with small hot pants. " Ahh , Gabe, you feel good ."

Gabes breathing hitched as Mateos pleasurable lips pecked and sucked at the skin of his throat, but he still protested. "I can't. Stop." That's not what Mateos body wished to hear. He shoved Gabe onto the bed. He fell to his back and the wizard instantly climbed on top of him, grinding his musky, weeping womanhood against Gabe's distinctive growing member that was straining terribly against his pants.

" Ohhh , Gabe!" He moaned. The pain relief and the natural pleasure that this action gave felt amazing. Gabe groaned in response, but shook his head. He grabbed Mateo by the shoulders and swiftly, gently pinned him down. Mateo body reacted to Gabes strong hold, and the wizard's eyes closed shut and gasped at the feeling.

"Stop, it's like I'm taking advantage of you. It's the side effect."

The ravenous heat inside protested back, begging for him to - "Fuck me. Please, I don't want this pain. Touch me, Gabe. I want you ." Mateo blushed deeply.

Giving in, Gabe gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and the pain subsided again. Gabe began trailing kisses up and down the wizard's face, working his way to the neck. Mateo shuddered when he felt his light stubble glide against him. Mateo had forgotten how manly and rough looking Gabe had turned out to be when he hasn't shaved. He lifted his neck to the side, allowing Gabe better access, which he hummed in approval. The side effects made Mateo more overly sensitive too.

Mateo felt Gabe shift a little, undoing the buttons on the night dress. Gabe had finished undoing the youngers dress and sat back and marveled at his new body. "Amazing…" Mateo heard him whisper; he started to trail kisses from the belly button all the way to the firm breasts. Gabes hands were already ahead of him, teasing at the smooth breasts. Mateo wore nothing underneath, and groaned while he shrugged the nightie off easily.

"Come on, you're turn." Mateo exhaled, wanting to see all of him that he dreamed about. The wizard admired his body while he was undressing, and ran a hand on his firm chest, feeling the heat emitting. Gabe sank back towards the younger. Mateo bit his lip, suppressing a needy moan.

Quickly, Gabe took Mateos nipple in his mouth. Skillfully kissing and licking, it caused Mateos back to finely arch up, sending bolts of incredible pleasure throughout his body. Gabe felt Mateos hand trail downwards to undo his pants. When completely undone, Gabe showered the wizard's hypersensitive chest and neck with wet kisses.

Mateo moaned as Gabe started to teasingly rub his hands on his hips and thighs. He hated soon enough how much of a big tease Gabe was. " More ." He murmured with a slight sob.

Softly, Gabe leaned his forehead onto his and gave him an intense kiss. Mateo groaned in keen approval. Suddenly, he ran a finger down between Mateos moist thighs. He shuddered violently at his touch against his womanhood. The excitement was so new and felt extremely glorious.

" Fuck , you're so wet …" Mateo blushed a bit and looked at him. Gabe grabbed his small hips and pulled him forwards, so the wizards legs were hanging off the edge, and his needy entrance right at the edge of the bed. Gabe profoundly groaned as he wrapped his large hands around himself, and stroked leisurely. "You look so sexy. Are you ready?"

This turned Mateo on so much, and patience was running thin. He nodded and spread his legs in position. Gabe planted a kiss on both of his creamy thighs. He rubbed his head against Mateos clit a few times, causing Mateo to wince in pure bliss.

" Gabe ..." Mateo moaned wildly. He felt Gabe enter slowly, and he groaned and bucked a little at the sweet burn of the stretch. Gabe was thicker than he had expected. Nevertheless, he was surely salivating at the sight of him plunging inside.

"Y-you're so tight , and so hot argh !" He was finally sheathed in Mateo. "You okay?"

"Just keep going, please."

He began moving in and out, calmly, breathy gasps with each thrust. Mateo withdrawn his desires for a while, feeling the sharp pain as he entered inside.

After a while, Mateo loosened up and began bucking his eager hips into him to signal for him to speed up his pace. Gabe grabbed the younger's sides, moving his hands downwards to clutch Mateos hips. It took the wizards breath away, tightening his hold around Gabe's perspiring neck, digging his nails to his muscled back.

Mateo did his part as he bucked his hips, trying to meet Gabes thrusts. Each time, his clit would make contact with him, rubbing roughly, and he had to bite his lip or else he would scream from the wondrous passion. All of these new feelings were explosive and intimate. Admittedly, Mateo felt so much closer to him. The state in Gabe's eyes were so full of urgency that he couldn't look away, they were dark and stimulating. Mateo was as entranced as he was and looking at Gabe only made his senses go wilder. The friction causing waves of pleasure.

" Mmm , fuck. You feel so ahh ..." He groaned, picking up the pace, and biting his bottom lip Moans continuously left Mateo lips with practically each thrust. Mateos eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, wavy hair haloing around the blanket. Then, the wizard felt the bed shift and a hand brush against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Gabe with a soft smile.

Deviously, Mateo hands parted from around his neck and curled around his perky breasts, fondling and pinching them with lustful noises, and clenched his walls tighter. "I'm close, Gabe." He whimpered sensually in Gabes ears.

Gabes breath got caught in his throat as he felt the youngers walls clench and twitch fiercely around him, wet and hot. He couldn't think; his mind was churning too much, basking in the thrill. His body was shackled in the moment as he savored the feeling of Mateos precious lips and his entire softness lying underneath and around him; worn out, and belonging to him. His precious Mateo. He wanted to stay like this forever, but when he made one more thrust, he had reached his climax. Wholesomely, Mateo had reached his peak, his body stiffening and loudly hollowing. No words or sentences could be found.

A long, strangled grunt ran from Gabe's chest as he spilled out. Mateos body was still convulsing around Gabe as he screamed into his shoulder. Gabe gave one last grind to help Mateo get the most out of his orgasm before he lost all of his strength and collapsed. Their pants echoed around the chamber.

Thoughts came crashing down on Mateo and he didn't know where to begin, what to say.

"Hey…Hey. How are you feeling? "

The wizard opened his moist eyes to find the Gabe staring down with a concerned look plastered on his exhausted, yet glowing face. Mateo tried to mouth a response, but his voice came out too raspy for even him to understand. He tried clearing his throat and swallowing some spit to try to fix it, but Mateo opt into a simple head shake.

Gabe leaned in, breaking Mateo from his thoughts. "Are you okay? Please tell me."

He couldn't look Gabe solely in the eye, and brought his arms to cover his face. "I'm fine, yes ... this situation. I was so terrible, I-" Mateo started to tremble, holding back a sob. God this was embarrassing for him. How could he even fix this? This was the side effect, and practically most of it his true feelings and yearning for the guard. His mentality mixed that into one. And, he absolutely loved it.

"Hey, hey. None of that, please." Mateo felt Gabe lower his arms, but he still refuse to look at Gabe in this state. "I was scared I was going to lose you…" Gabe uttered so low, Mateo could barely hear him. He was fearful since the beginning, never truly knowing if Mateo was going to be entirely well. When he started to act this way tonight, he was frightened it could be harmfully hurting Mateo and did what he could for him. He utterly cared about him enough to do this for him. Although, he himself was scared that this wouldn't mean anything in the end. That the side effect was just taking over Mateo and nothing more afterward. But, he wanted something after. He had those buried desires he honestly wished the wizard had as well.

He tried to figure out a way to defuse the situation, with the way Mateo was reacting. "It was the side effect, you couldn't do anything about -"

"It wasn't … only that." Mateo said cutting him off in a deliberate tone. He thought about it, every action, everything that he said during that rich, heavenly movement of two bodies and minds molded; he couldn't lie to Gabe. "I wanted that. All of it. For a long time, but I never acted on it ... But that, it brought it out of me." He wanted to laugh. He confessed to Gabe, and not in the way he imagined beforehand, not in a girl's body and with sentimental tears spiking his eyes. He could understand now why girls were effortlessly emotionally, and how arduous it is to control and hide away without making your heart excessive and inhumed.

"You did?" Gabe question, gently unfolded Mateo from behind his hands. Mateo looked up to him as he gave him a genuine smile. "Look, the situation itself is a bit strange. But, I still love you very much. That won't change, even when you change." He uttered sincerely as he laid back down, embracing Mateo with the strength he had left. Inhaling his scent, Mateo smiled and blushed, kissing his lips longingly in affirmation, his heart soaring; fully content and relieved over this. Yet, the exhaustion was settling in.

"I think it's best for you to stay here and sleep." Mateo yawned, fondly nuzzling his face into him.

"Okay. I wasn't going anywhere." Gabe promised, closing his eyes.


End file.
